narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Light of a Firefly
, performed by Ikimono-gakari is the fifth opening of Naruto: Shippūden. It began with episode 103 and ended with episode 128. It was succeeded by Sign. Lyrics Rōmaji SHA LA LA itsuka kitto Boku wa te ni suru n’ da Hakanaki mune ni sotto Hikari moete yuke Aitaku naru no shoudou Nakitaku naru no junjou Natsu no hi ni tobikonda Hotaru wa kaeranai Anata ha nani mo iwazu kuchizuke wo nokoshite Kizutsuku mama unazuita ne Kanashii hodo inochi yurameiteita SHA LA LA itsuka kitto Boku wa te ni suru n’ da Hakanaki mune ni sotto Hikari moete yuke SHA LA LA itoshiki hito Anata mo miete iru no Mabayui tsuki ga sotto Ashita wo terashite Tsuyoku tsuyoku kagayaite English SHA LA LA Some day in the future I will, for sure, hold it in my hand Let it softly set ablaze A light in your empty heart. The "impulses" of wanting to meet you, the "innocence" of wanting to cry, the fireflies have gone into the blaze of the summer to never come back again. You remained silent and left me a kiss, pained and hurt, I nodded my head. your life flickered like a light, it was so sad. SHA LA LA Some day in the future, I will, for sure, hold it in my hand. let it softly set ablaze A light in your empty heart. SHA LA LA My sweet, lovely dear, I can see you too now. The dazzling moon will softly, Illuminate the morning day. Strongly, strongly shine on. Rōmaji (Full Version) Sha la la, itsuka kitto Boku wa te ni surunda Hakanaki mune ni sotto Hikari moete yuke Aitaku naru no shoudou Naki taku naru no junjou Natsu no hintobikonda Hotaru wa kae ra nai Anata ha nani mo iwazu Kuchizuke o nokoshite Kizutsu ku mama una zui nare Kanashii hodo inochi yurameite ita Sha la la, itsuka kitto Boku wa te ni surunda Hakanaki mune ni sotto Hikari moete yuke Sha la la, itoshiki hito Anata mo miete iru no Mabayui tsuki ga sotto Ashita o tera shite Tsuyoku tsuyoku kagayaite Kaze ni fukareru hodo Hageshiku naru kokoroni Hagu re sora omoidega Matayasa shiku komoru Muchuyude kake da shitara Fumareru kiga shita Omoru ku nama Teo nabasuyo Setsuna hodo inochi yurameite yuku Sha la la, boku ha zutto Utai tsuzu keteikuyo Furueru mune ni sotto Hikari moete yuke Sha la la, itoshi ki hito Anatani todokume yori Hakenai sora ni soto Omoi tsunorasete Tsuyoku tsuyoku hibigashite Sha la la, itsuka kito Hotaru ha moetsuki Chitte kieyuku Mune ni sotto Yume o kagayaite Sha la la, itoshikihito Anata mo wasurenaide Kirameku natsu ni sotto Negai o kesanete Sha la la, Itsuka kitto Boku wa teni surunda Hakanaki mune ni soto Hikari moete yuke Sha la la, Itoshi ki hito Anata mo mieteiruno Mabayui tsuki ga sotto Ashita o terashite Tsuyoku tsuyoku kagayaite Anata wa nani mo iwazu Kuchizuke o nokoshite Kizutsu ku mama una zui nare Kanashii hodo inochi yurameite ita Sha la la, itsuka kitto Boku wa te ni surunda Hakanaki mune ni sotto Hikari moete yuke Sha la la, itoshiki hito Anata mo miete iru no Mamayui tsuki ga sotto shita o tera shite Tsuyoku tsuyoku kagayaite Kanji (Full Version) SHA LA LA いつかきっと 僕は手にするんだ はかなき 胸に そっと ひかり 燃えてゆけ 逢いたくなるの「衝動」哭きたくなるの「純情」 夏の火に飛び込んだ ホタルはかえらない あなたは何も言わず接吻(くちづけ)を残して 火傷(きず)つくまま うなづいたね 哀しいほど命 揺らめいていた SHA LA LA いつかきっと 僕は手にするんだ はかなき 胸に そっと ひかり 燃えていけ SHA LA LA 愛しきひと あなたもみえているの まばゆい 月が そっと 明日を照らして 強く 強く 輝いて 風に吹かれるほど 烈しくなる心に はぐれそうな想い出が また優しく灯る 夢中で駆けだしたら 触れられる気がした 意志(おもむく)まま 手を伸ばすよ 切ないほど命 揺らめいてゆく SHA LA LA 僕はずっと 唄いつづけていくよ ふるえる 胸に そっと ひかり 燃えてゆけ SHA LA LA 愛しきひと あなたに届くように はてない 空に そっと 想い つのらせて 強く 強く 響かせて SHA LA LA いつかきっと ホタルは燃え尽き散って きえゆく 胸に そっと 夢よ 輝いて SHA LA LA 愛しきひと あなたも忘れないで きらめく 夏に そっと 願いを重ねて SHA LA LA いつかきっと 僕は手にするんだ はかなき 胸に そっと ひかり 燃えていけ SHA LA LA 愛しきひと あなたもみえているの まばゆい 月が そっと 明日を照らして 強く 強く 輝いて English (Full Version) Sha la la I know that someday. I'll find what I'm running after. Let the light shine in your empty heart. and set your soul ablaze. The desire to see you again is so pure it makes me weep. The fireflies have flown off into the summer sky never to return. You left me with a silent kiss goodbye and hurt and upset, I still nodded my head left alone, trembling and sad. Sha la la I know that someday. I'll find what I'm running after. Let the light shine in your empty heart and set your soul ablaze. Sha la la Oh my beloved. I can still see your safe. as the moon's dazzling light illuminates the next day shine strong, shine strong! Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Shikamaru Nara * Kakashi Hatake * Sai * Tsunade * Jiraiya * Sakura Haruno * Ino Yamanaka * Chōji Akimichi * Kiba Inuzuka * Akamaru * Hinata Hyūga * Shino Aburame * Rock Lee * Neji Hyūga * Tenten * Orochimaru * Kabuto Yakushi (First Version) * Itachi Uchiha * Deidara * Tobi * Pain * Kisame Hoshigaki * Zetsu * Yamato * Might Guy * Suigetsu Hōzuki (Second Version) * Karin (Second Version) * Jūgo (Second Version) * Gaara (Movie Version) * Shizune (Movie Version) * Hiruko (Movie Version) * Ichi (Movie Version) * Ni (Movie Version) * San (Movie Version) * Asuma Sarutobi (Movie Version) * Obito Uchiha (Movie Version) * San's Bird (Movie Version) Trivia * This is the second opening by Ikimono-gakari, the first being "Blue Bird". * This opening was also used to show some clips of the movie Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Will of Fire. Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Openings de:Hotaru no Hikari es:Hotaru no Hikari id:Hotaru no Hikari fr:Glow of a Firefly